Ultraman X (character)
|Urutoraman Ekkusu}} is the main hero of his series, with a human host named Daichi Ozora. While not in transformed state, he resides in the X Devizer, communicating with Daichi over time. Appearance X has a similar appearance to Ultraman Tiga, but with red, smaller crests on the side and unique armor. He has glowing circles for ears, and an X shaped color timer. He is red, light grey and silver, in the style of classic Ultras, yet similar to them, as his height is around 40 ~ 50 m. He as well may be considered as odd-one-out compared to other Ultras before him, due to his futuristic design. His hemispheric-shaped ears suspiciously enough resembles headphones, a trait that is notable by fans. Etymology X's name might be an abbreviation of the prefix "Exo-" meaning outside in Greek. According to Daichi, his name indicates the Ultra as an unidentified warrior on Earth, as he is listed beyond categorization and thus the name "Ultraman X". His name may also be an abbreviation of the Greek word "Xenos" meaning stranger, since no one on Earth has ever encountered a being like him. History Ultraman X Sometime ago, Ultraman X fought against an unknown purplish figure in his Flash Travel mode. X emerged victorious, when he knocked his opponent to the sun but this became his undoing, which initiated a solar flare that bathed the Earth in a purple light and awakened Spark Dolls from beneath the Earth. As a result from the battle, X's body was digitized and sent to Earth. During his time on space, he received a strange frequency that originated from Daichi, his future human host. Fifteen years later, when the monster Demaaga rampaged on a city, he rescued and bonded with a Xio officer Daichi Ozora, where his body was finally re-materialized. X and Daichi where able to confront and destroy Demaaga. After the battle, X seeks Daichi's help in recovering his old physical body as the latter agrees to do so. Starting from his fight with Birdon, X gains the MonsArmor ability from Alien Fanton Guruman, allowing him to use the power of Cyber Kaiju. One mission, he met an Ultraman from another dimension, Ultraman Zero whom was hunting down Alien Nackle Bandero. X assist the Ultra after a Lab Team member, Rui, was accidentally brought along by Bandero, whom wanted their Spark Dolls. After the ordeal ended, Ultraman Zero bids farewell to Ultraman X, who hopes that they will meet again some other time. Profile Stats *'Height': 45 m **'Exceed X': 47 m *'Weight': 45,000 t **'MonsArmor forms': 55,000 t **'Exceed X': 47,000 t *'Age': Unknown *'Time Limit': Unknown *'Flight Speed': Mach 9 *'Running Speed': Mach 2 Features *'Color Timer': A unique X-Shaped Color Timer. It will turn yellow when X uses the Xanadium ray or when he Mons/Cyber Armors. *'Ultra Armor': Like most Ultras, X wields the Ultra Armor. Transformation To transform, Daichi firstly places his hand on top of the X Devizer converting it into it's X mode, manifesting Ultraman X's Spark Doll and he scans it after scanning it, an "X" symbol appears. The Devizer then declares that the user(Daichi) is going to unite with Ultraman X. Daichi than raises the item in the air and shouts "X! ". When the transformation into X is complete, the Devizer says "X, Unite!" Daichi_activate_X_Devizer.png Ultraman_X's_rise.gif Forms : X can conjure up an energy arrow projectile as an attack. ** : Second variant of X Slash. * : A punch attack, the strength level is unknown. * : A kick attack, the strength level is unknown. * : Energy barrier used for defense. ** : Energy dome used for defense. * : By scanning the Cyber Cards, Ultraman X can fuse himself with chosen Cyber Kaiju armaments. If you notice, X's color timer turns yellow like when he charges his Zanadium Ray. *'Flash Travel': Like all Ultras, X is capable of turning himself into a red energy ball for transportation. *'Digitization': X can transform himself into a mass of computer data for easy transportation in space. This form allows him to inhabit Daichi's Xio Devizer, turning it into X Devizer. However, as a result of the Ultra Flare, he is permanently trapped in the digitized state, and thus only be able to return to his physical form when transformed by Daichi. * : X coats himself with in a burning flame and releases an "X" shaped fire to the enemy. * : X charges his right arm with a blue energy, then slashes an "X" projection at the target before pushing and turn it into a blast. Finisher * : X can fire a ray of light from his hands. He does this by raising his right hand to absorb energy, then swings it to his left hand and perform an "X" hand position to fire the attack. Those whom foolishly stand in its warpath would be regressed to Spark Dolls. X Slash.PNG|X Slash Ultraman X Ultraman X Kick.png|Ultraman X Kick Ultraman_X_MonsArmor.gif|MonsArmor X vs Mysterious villain.png|Flash Travel Ultraman X Attacker X.gif|Attacker X Ultraman X Zanadium Ray.gif|Xanadium Ray - Exceed X= Ultraman Exceed X - Exclugger forehead= }} is a new form change, accessed and utilized by the use of Exclugger. Techniques Techniques via Exclugger * : Ultraman Exceed X's main weapon, this blade can be kept on his crest or removed as a weapon. While removed, it can be extended in a form of double-bladed sword. ** : A slash attack made with the Exclugger ** : When the Exclugger is in a stationery position, Exceed X can unleash an Emerium Beam-themed attack from it. Physical Techniques ** : Exceed X splits into four clones. Exclash.PNG|Exclash Exceed Illusion.PNG|Exceed Illusion Exclugger Shoot.PNG|Exclugger Shoot - Armaments= is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Gomora's card. His shoulder pads were designed on Gomora's horns, thus giving the appearance of Gomora's head if combined with the armor's vest. Techniques *'Huge Claws': Ultraman X gained a pair of Cyber Gomora's claws that helped him in melee combat. **'Digital Shield': Cyber Gomora's claws are capable of using as shields. As shown, when Ultraman X covers himself with gauntlet, the "G" logo shines and releases digital walls that hold incoming attacks before tossing them aside. Finisher * : Similar finisher attack that made by the Reionyx Gomora. Ultraman X first charge several energies from his claws and launches it at the enemy. Ultraman X Gomora Armor Shield.gif|Digital Shield Ultraman X Gomora Oscillatory Wave.gif|Gomora Oscillatory Wave - Eleking= Eleking Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Eleking's card. X's left shoulder pad was given the design of Cyber Eleking's head but its antennae were altered, thus giving the appearance of a canine. With the appearance of Eleking's cannon on X's right arm, the design stimulates the appearance of an eel. Techniques *'Blaster Cannon': Ultraman X gained one of Cyber Eleking's blasters that grants him advantage in long ranged combat. **'Electric Lasso': Ultraman X can launch an electric rope which capable of capturing his enemies. Finisher * : Energy attack unleashed by the Blaster Cannon. Ultraman X Blaster Cannon.png|Blaster Cannon Ultraman X Electric Lasso.gif|Electric Lasso Ultraman X Eleking Shock Wave.png|Eleking Electric Shockwave - Bemstar= Bemstar Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Bemstar's card. Aside from that, half of the "X" symbol on his chest faces forward, suspiciously resembling Bemstar's beak. Techniques * : In addition to his Cyber Bemstar armor, X gains a shield which resembles that of the monster's gorge. This weapon can be used as a makeshift claw or pile bunker. Finisher * : X firstly absorb the incoming attack of an enemy before redirecting back to them. First used to redirect Gargorgon's petrification ray back to her. imagesdccwdjwcijijcijwcdijjjicijnjnkjkjk.jpg|Bemstar Spout Part 1 imageeffvvejivovjhjevjvehkvhevkkvjhk.jpg|Bemstar Spout Part 2 - Zetton= Zetton Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Zetton's card. X gains Cyber Zetton's arms and chest. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Skedon and Denpagon. However, according to recent toy lists, Zetton Armor will make its proper release in September 2015. Techniques TBA - Skedon= Skedon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Skedon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Denpagon Armors. Techniques *'Arm Cannon': X is armed with an arm cannon that shaped like Cyber Skedon's head. - Denpagon= Denpagon Armor is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Cyber Denpagon's card. This form debuted at Ultraman Festival 2015 along with Zetton and Skedon Armors. Powers and Weapons *Arm Drill: X is armed with Cyber Denpagon's drill on his right hand. }} - Cyber Armor= is an alternate terminology created by Dr. Guruman where X only arm himself with a power-up of a Cyber Card rather than fusion of a Cyber Kaiju. is an armament utilized by Ultraman X after scanning Ultimate Zero's card. This form is based on Ultraman Zero's Ultimate Zero form, where X gains access to a replica of the armor. Alternatively, this form is also called as , due to its corresponding card. Techniques * : Based on said form of Ultraman Zero, X gains an arm blade. *'Interdimensional Travel': Using the Zero Armor, X can travel to any dimensions. Finisher * : A "L" style beam similar to Ultra Seven's Wide Shot. Ultraman X Interdimensional Travel.gif|Interdimensional Travel }} }} }} Trivia *Similar to Ultraman Mebius, X's rising scene would include him raising one hand to the screen before switching to the other hand. *When donning the MonsArmors, X has a problem with adjusting the armor, claiming it "heavy", meaning that he probably has low stamina. *During the Ultraman Festival 2015, a spandex suit was used instead of the original rubber version. What reason behind this is currently unknown, but among the theories are: **Spandex are more flexible than rubber suit, giving the suit actor additional mobility. **The rubber suit is currently in use by the Tsuburaya Prod. for another filming project, forcing them to use said spandex. *X has the most armor forms, beating Ultraman Zero with four (not counting his stage show armors). *While not the first Ultra to fight as one with its host, X is the first shown to regularly talk to them during a fight. Gaia, Agul, and Nexus all had a similar situation as X, but none of them ever spoke. *Several of Ultraman X's MonsArmor forms resemble Digimon such as the following two: **Gomora Armor/WarGreymon: both wield huge arm guards with gigantic claws and WarGreymon's breast armor has rope cross, mirroring the Ultra's huge "X" symbol in said armor. Similarly, one of WarGreymon's previous evolution and Champion Form (ja: Adult Level), Greymon, is based on Gomora. **Eleking Armor/Omnimon (ja:Omegamon): the Cyber Eleking's head on the armor's left shoulder is designed to be more of a canine, resembling MetalGarurumon's part of said Digimon, and his Blaster Cannon is positioned on his right arm, just like the Garuru Cannon. *Ultraman X is the second Ultra whose timer is modeled after an English letter. The first was Victory whose timer is in the shape of a V. *X is the second Ultra whose color timer turns into another color other than red and blue. The first was Ultraman Joneus. Reference *http://www.animenewsnetwork.com/news/2015-04-30/ultraman-x-tv-series-to-premiere-in-july/.87665 *http://m-78.jp/x/character/ Category:Ultras Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:Heisei Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Protagonist Category:New Ultras Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Male Ultras Category:Form-changing Ultras